


Hurt

by devil



Category: Invader Zim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/devil/pseuds/devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Resisty is defeated, and Lard Nar is taken captive.</p>
<p>Written for a random emotion + character challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

Lard Nar doesn’t even fight as he’s dragged in front of the Tallest by two large Irken. He keeps his gazed fixed to the floor. All he can see is their feet, the bottom of their skirts. 

“The Resisty isn’t so resisting now, is it?” Tallest Purple laughs so hard to himself he snorts.

“It really isn’t.” Red chimes in. "Anything to say for yourself, Vortian?“

Lard Nar stays still. He wouldn’t give in to them.

“Oh? Don’t want to talk, guess we’re just going to have to kill ya then!” Lard Nar can hear the smirk in Purple’s voice. He was ready for it.

“No, wait, I have a better idea.” Red’s practically purring. Lard Nar feels him come closer, hovering in front of him. The Irken’s two long fingers brush over top the horn-like protrusions on the top of his head. Out of instinct, he flinches. “Let him live, for now, but without his horns. Let him live with the shame of knowing what a failure he was.”  
Purple laughs with glee, clapping his hands together. Tears form in the Vortian’s eyes, a sniffle escapes him. He droops his head completely, he wouldn’t let them take pleasure in his tears.

“Oh? Someone doesn’t like the idea of losing their horns? Good!” He can’t tell which one said that, he thinks Purple, but both of them are laughing. “Take him away and get him ready! We’ll do it on Conventia for everyone to see!”

Lard Nar lets out a sob as he’s dragged out of the room. Everything hurt. Not because he knew of the physical pain he would be going through, having to live with mutilated horns in Irken prison, but because he knew he failed. He failed everyone, and the entire universe was doomed because of him


End file.
